Saving Me
by Harley Quinn 904
Summary: Ziva fights to save everything she knows and lives for. Part one, in the Savior Trilogy. Rating might go up.
1. Not Normal

"Do you think that if I thought I could do this right, I would?" Ziva harshly blinked back the tears fighting to fall. Tony cupped her cheeks in his hands and pressed a feverish kiss to her lips, not feeling the resistance he usually did. "Ziva, it's not a choice anymore."

~XX~

Almost mockingly, Everything I think seems to come back and...haunt me.

Weather I know it, or remember it, usually my life depends on it.

~XX~

Tuesday morning, Ziva walked into the bullpen. The office machines beeped and buzzed like normal, and the clocks on the wall tick-toked. The sound of a dozen agents, typing away at their keyboard, filled the empty sound in the room, and the sky light filled the rest of the space. It was just another typical Tuesday morning, nothing out of the ordinary. Yet, everything felt...different. Out of place, and unfamiliar. And the Israeli just couldn't figure out why.

She looked to her left, and Gibbs was not there sipping his coffee. She looked in front of her, and Tony was not bothering her with a movie reference that she already knew. And she looked diagonally, and McGee was not there, flustered in typing, in order to be faster than the firewall. She was the only one. Perhaps Gibbs was off on a coffee run. Maybe Tony just over-slept, like he usually did. It's possible that McGee was down in the lab with Abby. But, the more she thought about it, the less likely her options seemed.

She flipped her phone open, and scrolled to Tony's number in her contacts list, then put the phone down, and open on her desk. But she closed it before she could think twice about it.

~XX~

The room was dark. That's all it was. McGee couldn't see anything, no matter how hard he tried.

He put one foot out in front of the other, and awkwardly felt his way around. Although he slowly dragged his foot forward, he still managed to trip, and stumble over what seemed like a plastic pipe. Highly unlikely, of coarse it was. But, for all he knew, it could have been a row of barbies that some kid left out.

He heard a door slam, and stayed perfectly still. Afraid to breathe. Afraid to make a sound.

~XX~

Ziva stood in front of the plasma, her weight shifted from one foot to the other. She scrolled through pictures in the camera. Each one, bringing up a new memory that she just about forgot. Though, her favorite had to be the one of Abby in her most recent Halloween costume. _"She does not look bad blond" _Ziva thought to herself, lightly laughing. Everything, seemed to become more normal the more she remembered.

But, it wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Forgot to mention this, SLIGHT spoiler, but if you haven't seen the episode, it doesn't REALLY ruin anything. Brownie points for anyone who can guess the "spoiler." I'll give you a hint though. From the episode "Witch Hunt." Hope that helps.**

**Please, review!**

**~Kaitlin Todd**


	2. This Chapter Has No Name

_Water droplets pound like cinder blocks each time they hit the dampened concrete. Wet moist mold fills his nostrils. While he grimaces at the scent, he's thankful for the droplets that sizzle on his tongue._

_If absolutely everything was silent, he could very faintly hear the beat of an overly peppy song. His mind scrolled through a list of places he could be, but he didn't get very far._

_It was dark. McGee laid down on the cold stone floor, and inhaled deeply, letting his eyes droop slowly._

_But they snapped back open. He saw a flicker of silver, and gulped hard. He tried to move, but he was bound to the floor._

* * *

><p>Abby thudded up towards the bullpen, racing towards Ziva's desk. She had an exasperated look on her face, and a dog collar that jingled with every bouncy step she took.<p>

"Oh my God, Ziva, please tell me you know where they are!" and she wrapped the Israeli in a hug.

"Abby, where who are?" Ziva stifled a laugh. Abby stood with her hands on her hips and looked down. "Nobody knows where Tony and McGee are, and I'm not saying we should panic or anything, but the sooner we find them the better, because I'm not ready to lose another agent, and I don't think I ever will be, and—"

Ziva gripped Abby's shoulders, and looked her straight in the eye, "Abby,"

The Goth girl looked like she was about to cry, but Ziva smiled, and it seemed like everything should end out okay.

Ziva couldn't help but chuckle. Even though, she as well was worried about her co-workers, she found Abby's methods of caring…intriguing.

She shifted her attention to the sound of the elevator ringing, where a teenage girl walked through the elevator doors. The girl bore curly-wavy dark brown locks that messily cascaded her deeply tanned face and light black orbs.

She wore a burnt orange button up shirt, cut off just above her elbow, slim dark blue denim crop pants, and silver sandals. She had a multitude of tie-dye wristbands on one arm, a simple gold chain on the other, and big sunglasses perched on top of her head.

The girl squinted and looked up at the skylight, probably thinking the same thing that everyone always did, _Man, that skylight is ridiculous!_

She slowly walked up to Ziva, a little confused, but she opened her mouth to speak, "Do you know where Timothy McGee is?" she slowly asked, as if unsure of how to phrase the question. Ziva looked at her with interest, "no, we have not seen him all morning, and I assume you do not know either, or you would not be asking, yes?"

The girl nodded, her curls bouncing up and down. Ziva spoke again, "May I ask what you needed from him?"

The question seemed to catch the girl off guard, "I want to think him. He's the reason I'm still alive."

Both Abby and Ziva's eyes widened. They seemed to be thinking the same thing, but neither of them wanted to be the one to say it. Abby was the first to break the silence. "May I ask your name?"

The brown haired girl looked down, biting the inside of her upper lip, trying to recall perhaps the simplest question man has ever asked.

"Ashley Qa'rah."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As always, review. Although, nobody seems to anymore…**

**By the way, another SMALL spoiler in ther for anyone who wants to take a stab at it. Hint: From "Baltimore" Doesen't really give anything away. Again, brownie points for anyone who can guess correctly.**


End file.
